Sesión de escalada
by Sofialoveanime
Summary: Dib reta a Zim a subir por la pared de escalada profesional sin ayuda de su PAK, este claramente acepta. Pero después de 2 horas caen de una forma un tanto... incómoda. Por lo que Zim apresará a Dib para que le responda un par de preguntas sobre sus sentimientos. ¿Dib podrá contestarlas y eliminar sus dudas? ZADR


Zim saltó hacia atrás con agilidad consiguiendo que el nuevo intento de Dib de atraparlo con sus esposas fallara. Entonces contraatacó disparándole con su pistola desintegradora, fallando también.

-¿Te vas a rendir, Alienígena?

-Claro que no, estúpido humano, Zim gana siempre.

-Vaya, ¿entonces por qué has tardado más de 5 años en conquistar este planeta?

Dib sonrió al ver que Zim lo miraba con odio profundo y se acercó un par de pasos mientras que el otro hacía lo contrario.

-Eso no le incumbe a ningún estúpido humano y menos a ti –respondió disparando nuevamente mientras Dib lo esquivaba por poco y seguía acercándose.

Sus cuerpos ya de 17 años (en el caso de Dib claramente, aunque Zim parecía de 15 por su cuerpo y por su altura) empezaban a sudar y a cansarse por la pelea que había empezado hace horas. Se encontraban desde entonces en el gimnasio de la Sekundaria, raro lugar para una pelea.

Todo porque Dib retó a Zim a escalar por la pared de escalada profesional sin las ayudas de su PAK. Este, claramente aceptó y agregó que el que no podría sería Dib, no él.

Entonces, delante de sus compañeros que no les prestaban ni atención por estar siempre peleando y discutiendo empezaron a subir por la pared, con grandes dificultades, principalmente porque cada uno intentaba hacer caer al otro.

Al final, por intentar hacer caer al otro al mismo tiempo se cayeron los dos y ni con el gran "PUM" que hicieron al estrellarse contra el fino colchón de protección (que no había servido de nada por estar demasiado alto) consiguieron llamar la atención de sus compañeros.

Se quedaron unos 5 minutos esperando que el dolor de sus músculos se fuera mientras veían como los chicos jugaban fútbol y como las chicas hacían gimnasia.

-Duele –llegaron a susurrar esa palabra unas 10 veces cada uno durante esos minutos, pero nunca miraron al otro.

Y sonó el timbre de salida, puesto que estaban a última hora todos salieron como una estampida por la gran puerta cerrándola.

-¿Ahora cómo salimos? –susurró el único humano de esa gran sala.

-Tengo mi pistola láser –respondió el otro, empezando a levantarse de a poco. Dib lo imitó y rápidamente fue hasta su mochila, casi al otro lado de la sala. Zim, al ver que sacaba sus esposas de sueño tocó un pequeño botón de su PAK haciendo que una pistola negra con decoraciones azules se materializara.

-¿Ésa es la láser? –preguntó Dib, recordando que tenía otra forma, ¿o sería otro modelo?

-No –sonrió ampliamente -. Es la desintegradora.

Dib se colocó en posición de defensa mientras mantenía sus esposas en alto.

-¿Preparado para cavar tu tumba, sucio humano? –preguntó levantando la pistola con aire superior y sin apartar su sonrisa.

-Eso debería preguntarte yo Zim, aunque tú no irías a la tumba, si no a un laboratorio –respondió empezando a acercarse.

Y llevaban así 2 horas y poco más, sin descanso esquivando los intentos del otro. Pero empezaban a cansarse.

-¿Y si terminamos esto por hoy viendo quién puede subir la maldita pared?

-No es mala idea, humano cabezón –y los dos bajaron sus armas.

-¿Por qué siempre te metes con mi cabeza? –susurró molesto dirigiéndose a su mochila para guardar sus esposas mientras el otro guardaba la pistola.

-Es grande –comentó divertido acercándose a la pared.

Dib obvió ese comentario y acercó un colchón más grueso de los que habían para los deportes de riesgo y lo colocó encima del fino que había para la pared de escalada. Zim lo vio y temiendo por su espalda llevó uno más colocándolo encima.

El humano se acercó al no tan humano y le tendió una mano. Éste la miró y entendió rápidamente.

-¿Quieres prometer juego limpio? Sabes que no lo cumpliré. Zim hace lo que quiere.

Dib bajó la mano y se encogió de hombros.

-Me lo imaginaba. Por cierto, no llegaremos arriba del todo en nuestro estado -también sabía que Zim estaba cansado, ya llevaba años conociéndolo y se sabía hasta su última faceta, menos algunas como la romántica o la tímida-. Así que solo iremos hasta la línea que lo divide a la mitad. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Zim miró la supuesta línea y vio que tenía razón, la pared medía unos 9 metros aproximadamente y en su estado y con las trampas que seguramente harían, no llegarían.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo.

-Bien, contaré hasta 3.

Los dos se colocaron encima de los colchones y a cada lado (que en realidad no estaba tan separado puesto que la pared era para uno y casi para dos, pero con la agilidad que ambos tenían podían dominarlo. Cada uno levantó una mano y la colocó en la piedra más cercana, agarrándose para después coger impulso.

-1…2… Y 3.

Los dos se impulsaron y subieron, notando que sus cuerpos estaban muchísimo más cansados que cuando intentaron escalar anteriormente. Zim intentó sabotear a Dib cuando llegaron a los 2 metros, pero vio que Dib pensaba hacer lo mismo y esperó que intentara darle con uno de sus pies. Entonces le dio con el suyo cuando Dib lo recogía haciendo que se soltara de una mano y de pies por cuestión de equilibrio. Zim esperó sabiendo que iba a caer y Dib también lo sabía, pero intentó balancear su cuerpo hasta el de Zim para hacerlo caer también, pero cayó en el intento.

-Por Júpiter, menos mal que pusimos más colchones –pensó agradecido cuando cayó y notó que no se había hecho daño, era como caer en una cama de espuma. Pero se quedó descansando ahí, notando que su cuerpo lo necesitaba casi desesperadamente.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ¡el gran Zim gana de nuevo!

Pero al reírse y no preocuparse de su estabilidad y de que sus manos estaban algo sudadas y por tanto, resbalaban, sus pies se soltaron, para después soltarse sus manos.

Entonces paró de reírse y dio un grito aterrador sintiendo que caía. Pero Dib pegó otro más alto al notar que por haberse balanceado antes hacia su lado, iba a caer sobre él. Se cubrió el rostro y deseó que los daños no fuesen muy severos. Mientras que Zim extendió sus brazos para protegerse mejor del impacto.

PUM

Los dos abrieron los dos ojos de golpe, Zim al sentir que no había golpeado nada, solo sus manos y rodillas habían tocado el colchón, pero de una forma inesperada. Mientras que Dib los abrió al sentir el golpe, pero al no sentir el impacto. Zim reaccionó y notó que Dib estaba tapándose la cara, pero que sus dos brazos estaban a los lados de la cabeza de Dib y que sus piernas también estaban a los lados del otro, ya que estaban juntas.

Dib se descubrió un poco la cara y se sorprendió al ver a Zim encima de él, mirándolo también algo ¿asustado?

-Que susto –susurró para sí mismo el alíen, aunque el otro pudo escucharlo perfectamente.

Pero no podía moverse, su mismo cuerpo se lo impedía. Pero en fondo tampoco quería moverse, tener a Zim tan cerca desde hace algunos días resultaba agradable y ahora no iba a ser menos.

-Pero esto me sirve –pensó el de piel verde.

Sorprendiendo a Dib agarró sus dos manos y las colocó bajo las suyas volviendo a colocarlas en el colchón inmovilizándolo completamente.

Dib se sorprendió aún y se sonrojó sin quererlo. Intentó soltarse, pero el agarre de Zim y sus propios sentimientos no lo dejaban, así que desistió.

-¿Qué haces Zim?

-Quiero que me expliques una cosa –respondió muy serio, aumentando la curiosidad del otro.

-¿Qué tipo de cosa?

Al parecer Zim se quedó sin palabras o se avergonzó, porque desvió su mirada y Dib pudo ver como sus mejillas se volvían de un color violeta suave, casi imperceptible, pero que alguien que ve su color normal todos los días podía notar. Entonces se sonrojó de nuevo.

-Quiero que me digas como parar algo…

-¿Qué cosa?

Zim lo miró y después volvió a mirar a otra parte mordiéndose el labio pensativo.

-Se ve lindo cuando piensa –pensó Dib, que se sonrojó más al notar que era lo que estaba pensando.

-Si… sientes que al estar al lado de una persona todo es diferente… todo es mejor…También te pones nervioso y no puedes pensar con claridad…Que no sale de tu cabeza ni siquiera al dormir… ¿Cómo puedes parar eso?

Dib volvió a sorprenderse, era una sorpresa tras otra. Es que… ¿Zim acababa de decir que le gustaba alguien? Parpadeó varias veces para despejarse y miró al otro. Ya no tenía su disfraz, se lo debía haber quitado en la pelea, pero justo ahora se daba cuenta.

De un momento a otro se perdió en sus ojos rojos, pensando que eran más bonitos que todos los de la Tierra. Zim notó que lo miraba y también lo miró, notando también que lo miraba a los ojos. Ante esa sensación de mirada profunda sus antenas recibieron un escalofrío. También lo miró a los ojos, notando ya por milésima vez desde que lo conoció que eran color miel pura, no tan amarilla como la de los supermercados por los conservantes. No, eran de miel pura y nada más que pura.

Pasaron unos 3 minutos perdidos en la mirada del otro y pensando hasta que Dib decidió que era hora de contestar a la pregunta que le había hecho.

-No puedes parar nada.

2 Palabras que descolocaron al alíen, que lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Por qué?

-No se puede detener el amor y menos luchar contra él.

-¿Y no hay nada que se pueda hacer?

-Puedes confesarte y ver si esa persona te corresponde.

Zim meditó unos segundos antes de preguntar algo más, después de todo en Irk no pasaban esas cosas y no sabía qué hacer. El ambiente estaba tan relajado que ninguno notaba ya las posiciones en las que estaban, que Dib seguía preso de Zim.

-¿Cómo… se confiesa alguien? –preguntó dudoso y Dib no pudo evitar sonreír tiernamente al ver su inocencia en esas cosas, pero también sentía que su corazón se estrujaba al saber que estaba enamorado de alguien. ¿Quién sería la afortunada o afortunado?

-Bueno, puedes decirlo o demostrarlo. Demostrarlo es más arriesgado y decirlo es más seguro porque quizás la otra persona no siente lo mismo. Pero tú seguramente lo demostrarías, ¿verdad?

-Me conoces bien, humano –sonrió y Dib volvió a sonrojarse notando que su corazón le empezaba a doler -. Pero, ¿cómo se demuestra?

-Pues, normalmente con un beso, pero supon…

Y el dolor de su corazón se fue al instante en el que Zim se acercó lentamente y unió sus labios. Dib al cerrar los ojos pensó que quizás solo estaba practicando, pero cuando Zim entrelazó sus manos con cuidado supo que ese beso era por los dos. Su corazón se aceleró como si estuviese corriendo una maratón y los dos pensaron sonriendo levemente: "Se siente tan bien".

Se separaron por la maldita falta de aire y se quedaron con los ojos cerrados unos instantes. Había sido como volar, con su sangre yendo de aquí para allá como si su vida dependiera de ello, mareándose levemente, sintiéndose correspondidos.

-¿Lo entendiste o también tengo que decirlo?

Dib abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver que Zim lo miraba con ternura.

-Así está bien. Pero me toca confesarme... –susurró antes de volver a unir sus labios.

-Gracias –susurraron al separarse.


End file.
